Manor
by Densetsu no Hissha
Summary: Inspired by "Choice" written by theginnymalfoy. Something I wrote after reading that fanfiction. Ginny attempts to convince the Golden Trio to attend a party at Malfoy Manor. It doesn't go well.


Ginny stared through the doorway to see the Golden Trio sitting in the living room, none of them aware of the world around them. Ron and Hermione were finally a couple after years of dancing around each other.

And Harry, Harry had blossomed into the wizard that everyone knew that he could be. In the months between when she saw them to the final battle, Harry had developed from a boy to a man. He had become a wizard capable of going toe-to-toe with Voldemort.

Ginny absentmindedly wondered what they had gone through to mature themselves to that point. She wondered what the missing 8 months had done to them. No one knew, except a scant few: Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Neville Longbottom, and Gawain Robards. And even Neville only knew a fraction. Since the war ended, the Golden Trio had been spearheading the change within wizarding society, preparing to bring it into the next age.

Ginny shook her head. Reminiscing about them wasn't why she had come here today. Gathering herself up, she stepped through the doorway and into the living room.

"Hey guys." All three members of the golden trio looked up from what they were doing. Harry and Ron had been reviewing a report, which she couldn't even see due to a charm muddling the letters. Hermione on the other hand had been reviewing a piece of legislation for her boss in the DMLE.

"Ginny," said Harry, not even looking up from the report. "What's up?"

"Um…a bunch of us are getting together to celebrate the first holiday season where we haven't had a murderer after us. We are planning on having it this Saturday and we wanted to invite you three." Ron's eyes narrowed as he looked up at his sister, trying to determine what was hidden within his sister's words.

"And," asked Ron, "Who is included with 'us'?"

"Oh, just a bunch of us from the DA. Neville, Seamus, Lavender, and Dean from Gryffindor. Luna, Terry, Cho, and Michael from Ravenclaw. A few Hufflepuffs like Susan, Hannah, Ernie, and Zach. And the Greengrass sisters from Slytherin. Plus there a bunch of younger students that you guys wouldn't know. I'm sure you'll like them."

"You mean younger students that I didn't teach?" asked Harry, raising his eyebrow.

"Okay, I guess you might know most of them since you taught them during your fifth year, but I doubt Ron knows them. And there are going to be a number of Slytherins, so you won't know them."

"Alright, we get the picture Ginny. Lots of people. No need to ramble," laughed Hermione. But Ginny wasn't fooled by the laugh. Anyone who knew Hermione could tell that the laugh was fake. That her eyes were piercing and like Ron, trying to determine what was going on.

"So, do you guys reckon you can come?" asked Ginny. Ron and Harry looked at each other. Ginny couldn't understand what was being exchanged through mere glances, but she knew that her brother and ex-boyfriend were having a nonverbal debate. After a few moments of silence, Harry turned to look at Ginny.

"Sure, we'll come. Where is it?" And there it was. The hardest part of this conversation. Ginny knew what was going to happen, but she had to try. But before she could even say anything, Ron made an observation, though one that was pretty obvious.

"Ginny, are we going to like where this party is at?" Ginny laughed uneasily.

"Um…well you see, the whole party was his idea and it made sense for him to host. I mean, it's really not that bad…"

"Ginny," said Harry as he stood up calmly. "Where is this party taking place?"

"…Malfoy Manor. At my boyfriend's manor." Ron looked like he was going to yell and even Hermione had rage in her eyes, but they were both stopped by Harry, who held out his hand. Harry then stared at Ginny, his eyes glowing as he let loose the might of his magic.

"You would ask us to return to Malfoy Manor to celebrate with Draco? The person who made our lives a living hell through Hogwarts? The person who let the death eaters into Hogwarts and attempted to murder Dumbledore multiple times, one of which sent Katie Bell to St. Mungo's and another which poisoned your brother? You would ask us to return to where Bellatrix tortured Hermione, carving mudblood onto her arm? You would ask us to return to where Dobby was murdered?" Ginny glared at Harry, despite the intimidating magic that was oppressing the room.

"He's my boyfriend and you have no right-" Harry's eyes stared down at her and suddenly Ginny found her words stuck in her throat.

"Yes, he is your boyfriend and we never commented on it. We may hate Malfoy, but it is up to you who you date. But it is entirely another thing to ask us to celebrate with Malfoy. Go celebrate with him if you want. Go celebrate with the DA if you want. But I will never step foot into that manor again unless it is on a raid."

"You know nothing," growled Ginny. "Draco is-"

"A ferret who got out of Azkaban because of Harry." Ginny turned to her brother.

"Okay, maybe, but you three have to realize that you aren't the only ones who suffered! I have to walk by where Fred died every day at Hogwarts! I have to sit in classrooms where the Carrows tortured me! I have to remember how the Carrows made us practice the wand movements for the unforgivable! None of you can say that."

"No, we can't. But that doesn't change our stance. You know as well as anyone that the only reason Harry kept Draco out of Azkaban was due to Narcissa saving his life. And from our interactions at the ministry, he hasn't changed," said Hermione from where she was situated. "Go to Malfoy Manor and have fun. But do it without us. He is still the arrogant brat from Hogwarts. An arrogant brat that might care for you, but an arrogant brat all the same. Ron, Harry, I'm going to head back to Grimaud Place. I'll see you when you get home." Hermione placed a peck on Ron's cheek before walking out of the room and leaving the two boys and Ginny.

"So, you three really won't…"

"No," said Harry as he reigned in his magic, allowing Ginny to breath easily once more. "Draco Malfoy will forever be a Death Eater. Malfoy Manor will forever be known as Voldemort's base of operations. And I will never forget. Hate us if you want. Slander us if you want. But my feelings will never change. I'm sorry Ginny."

"Harry…" Harry walked past Ginny, not intending to hear her out. As he walked out, Harry windlessly summoned the report he had been reading to his hand. Ginny looked at her older brother.

"Ron…"

"Ginny. You are my sister. I understand and even empathize with what you are feeling. The first years will have to attend Hogwarts after their first one there was marred with torture and fear. But Ginny, it's not just the manor, it's who is hosting and what he represents. Like it or not, Draco Malfoy represents the old way of thinking, the pureblood fanaticism. And you are deluding yourself if you think otherwise. Good night Ginny." Ron picked up his report and Hermione's legislation. Ginny watched dejectedly as her brother walked out on her. Sighing, Ginny left the room and flooed over to Malfoy Manor.

"Well?" asked Draco as he looked to Ginny from the couch. "Are they coming?"

"Nope. As soon as they heard your name, they refused." Draco smirked.

"Sucks to be them. This will be the party of the year!"

"Whatever. Let's just go to bed." _Plus_, thought Ginny as she walked up the stairs to Draco's room, _they may have hunted Voldemort, but I led the student rebellion._


End file.
